


Cleaning House

by caek



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caek/pseuds/caek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch gets drunk and V takes care of him while trying not to get too emotionally involved again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning House

This was the fourth consecutive time this week that Butch had gone out hunting  _lessers_  on his own. Which would have been cool if it was just to blow off steam, but obviously something was up. Butch hadn’t spoken to Vishous all week, and it was clear the ex-cop was going out of his way to avoid him.   
  
As far as V was concerned Butch had sorted out his shit with Marissa and things were perfect again, so if there was something going on there it would have been a shock to him. He didn’t even mind that his best friend stank of that female’s sex all the time, in fact, he felt he did a good job learning to tolerate and expect it. Which inevitably led to his surprise when he found Butch passed out in an alley several blocks west of ZeroSum. He smelt of whiskey, baby powder, blood, and anger.   
  
V froze at the sight, rushing to his friend’s body to check for signs of life. He was alive. Very drunk, beaten, and passed out, but alive. The poor bastard had cuts and bruises all over, and the fact that he wasn’t recovering well was a sign that he had not fed in some time. Again, V thought of Marissa and decided this may have had a lot to do with her. He sighed, glanced around to make sure the area was clean before looking at Butch, prodding at his shoulder harshly. The situation was nothing more than Butch sucking down too many lesser’s souls and passing the fuck out as if he’d just had four rounds of thanksgiving dinner.  
  
Quickly Vishous dematerialized to where he’d parked, and returned shortly to collect his brother, pulling him into the car and driving him to his nearby penthouse-styled apartment. Getting him inside wasn’t so tough once he got the man conscious for just a few moments to walk his heavy ass to and from the lift. Butch muttered something about being pissed off, shoved V off of him, and was about to let himself collapse on the sofa.   
  
“Fuck that. Get in the bath. You smell like sidewalk and piss.” V blocked his path and redirected him to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. It was no secret that he wanted Butch, but he kept telling himself that this had nothing to do with that. He definitely didn’t just want the former cop to get naked just so he could enjoy the view. Definitely not.  
  
Butch staggered and nearly fell over when he tried to get his shirt off, only managing one sleeve before V had to catch him and assist. He couldn’t tell whether it was the amount of evil in him or the alcohol that was making him like this, but Butch grabbed for the toilet bowl, doubling over to vomit into it—what came out was black. That answered his question. Though he should have guessed. The cop could hold his liquor pretty decent, there was no reason to think a good brawl and whiskey had messed him up so bad.   
  
“How many did you take down?” V asked softly, a bit less on edge because he felt somewhat guilty for not realizing how bad it was sooner. While he waited on a response he started to fill the bathtub with warm water, turning back to Butch to rub his back through the heaving. His fingers had started playing with the hair just above the nape of Butch’s neck, but he quickly pulled his hand away when the male started to speak.  
  
“Thirty….six?” Butch tried to laugh but ended up choking and letting out another mouthful of evil.  
  
“Fuck, Butch. How did you..” V was promptly interrupted by more puking and he decided to save the questions for later once he was able to help settle Butch’s stomach. In the meanwhile he undressed his friend, dropping his clothes into a pile nearby. Once he seemed to have settled his stomach a bit, he helped butch into the tub, letting him soak a bit to get comfortable before he went to work.   
  
V took off his glove and pressed his hand to Butch’s chest, closing his eyes to focus on what he was doing. He thought of it as house cleaning, really. Though after 36  _lessers_  it was more like getting on all fours and scrubbing and bleaching every fucking thing in sight. It took nearly half an hour for him to finish, and Butch had fallen asleep again before he was done.   
  
Instead of waking him, Vishous took a clean washcloth and lathered it with soap before beginning to wash his friend, starting with his chest and shoulders. His breathing was much more even, he noticed, and smiled because he was the only one who had this power to heal his brother in this way. It was pathetically sappy, but he felt special. Incredibly fucking special. God, he was fucked up.   
  
V sat back on his knees when he got down to Butch’s torso, not wanting to even think about going lower because popping a boner here would have been seedy as all hell. He grabbed one of Butch’s arms and lifted it to get his armpit, and he assumed it was very ticklish because he saw his lips curl into a smile before his eyes opened to look at Vishous. There was warm recognition in his gaze, but he didn’t say anything. Maybe he was still out of it. Maybe he—  
  
“I’m sorry, V.”  
  
“What for?” V questioned, trying to remember what he was doing with his hands before Butch’s gravely voice interrupted him.  
  
“Everything. I miss you. Marissa is…I just miss you.” Butch continued to ramble until Vishous stopped him.  
  
“Shh. You’re drunk. If you missed me that much you wouldn’t go out of your way to never be in the same room as me. Don’t worry about it.” Maybe V was being too dismissive, but getting his hopes up at this point was a bad idea for both of them.   
  
“Fuck, just listen. She told me to..not be around you.” Butch explained as carefully as possible, and when he was failing at finding the right words he simply grabbed V by the neck of his shirt to pull him close enough to kiss. It wasn’t a traditional kiss by any stretch, it was hard and desperate, trying to convey something that V was reluctant to accept. Not because he didn’t want it, but because he was sure Butch was still drunk. But his self-control was limited and he let the kiss continue, pressing back eagerly to take in the feel of Butch’s lips against his.   
  
The air between them had always been charged with sexual tension but it was the elephant in the room that they never talked about. Talking about it would only complicate things, and as it was they both understood the situation and how the other felt for the most part. Butch inhaled like he was breathing Vishous into his lungs, and reached out of the tub to pull his shirt up to show he wanted it off.   
  
V got the hint and took it off, but when Butch was pulling at him like he was ready to drag him into the tub with him, he pulled away and eyed the other vampire from a safer distance away. There was a moment of hesitation before V was getting his pants off, letting his swollen arousal free before he climbed into the tub, straddling Butch’s thighs to resume their kissing without a word.  
  
Their friendship had grown so much in such a short time and had culminated at this vague indefinite place that neither wished to pinpoint for various reasons. Both knew where this was going to go. They’d kiss, fuck, and fall asleep in each other’s arms like real lovers, but Butch would go back to Marissa and V would be alone and hiding jealousy again. It was just how it was, and V accepted it. He felt pathetic for looking forward to moments like this, because no matter how upset he wanted to be there was nothing like the touch of Butch’s skin and the smell of his hair. Yeah, it was pretty pathetic.   
  
Butch’s hands slid up V’s back as he captured his lips again and again, eventually venturing to seek out his tongue with his own. He pulled the male more firmly against him, erections rubbing together in the water between them. He slipped down the back of the tub a bit to get his ups under V’s, guiding the head of his length to the other male’s entrance just to rub against it, asking for permission to proceed.   
  
On any other occasion V would have protested and argued that water was not a good substitute for lube, but he wanted it to hurt. Maybe it would make him see how stupid their relationship was, and maybe he’d be able to stop himself next time. V bit down on the ex-cop’s shoulder as he pushed in, unintentionally drawing blood in the process. He tried to resist it as long as he could but as soon as Butch’s hips moved up to start thrusting into him he found himself latched onto the spot, sucking absentmindedly as Butch fucked him. And he allowed it. He took all the cop had to give, even pushing back against his movements to encourage him. V always ended up giving himself to Butch completely, letting him take whatever he wanted just because of the way being around him made him feel normal. Not like the perverted fuck up he knew himself to be.   
  
V was distracted by the waves caused by their movements in the bathwater. The splashing sounds reminded him of the ocean. He felt Butch’s hand wrap around his cock to jerk him slowly along with his pace. Despite the way the man carried himself, he was a very gentle lover. V found himself wondering if this is how he was with Marissa too. He couldn’t imagine Butch ever getting rough with her.   
  
Butch kissed V suddenly to get his attention, searching his eyes and only getting a mirror of the blankness on the other side. He frowned but said nothing about V’s emotional vacancy. He got like that sometimes, and Butch had learned not to ask questions. In the end they both got off, so it must have been enjoyable to some degree. And V never told him no.  
  
Once it was done Butch put his arms around Vishous, kissing along his jaw while he caught his breath.   
  
“Do you fell better?” V asked eventually, only responding to Butch’s affection by letting his nose brush the other male’s lightly.  
  
“Yeah. Thanks, V.” He grinned, pulling out of his friend so they could get out of the bathroom.   
  
V stood up carefully, stepping out of the tub, deliberately leaving all of his emotions in the dirty water they were leaving behind. “Let’s go to bed. It’s nearly dawn.”  
  
And they did. 


End file.
